maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cry Little Sister
One-shot about the flock (and Ari) comforting each other while they were at the School, before Jeb helped them escape. Songfic to Cry Little Sister by Aiden. —Sparrowsong 21:51, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One A last fire will rise behind those eyes Black house will rock, blind boys don't lie Immortal fear, that voice so clear Through broken walls, that scream I hear Iggy looked at the girl in the cage beside him. She was African-American, her wings were tawny-colored, and she was maybe two or three years younger than him. (A/N: This is before the Whitecoats made him blind.) "Hey," he weakly said. She looked over at him, scared. "Who are you?" "Iggy...you?" "Hi Iggy, I'm Nudge," the girl answered. "I don't know if I have a real name; I just named myself. I have no clue what my real name is, or if my parents even bothered to name me, and...oh, I don't even know if I have parents or whatever." She's talkative, thought Iggy. Nudge suddenly started crying. "Are you ok?" "No! Those...p-people in the white coats...said they were g-gonna to take my brain out..." Iggy reached through the bars on the cage and managed to squeeze Nudge's hand. Cry, little sister (Thou shall not fall) Come, come to your brother (Thou shall not die) Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear) Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) '' ''"Help!" ''a boy yelled. Maximum Ride looked up from changing Angel's diaper. The boy was maybe nine - about her age. He had black hair, brown eyes, and dark black wings. He was also tied to a wall. "''Untie me, you idiot," he sneered. "Or else they're going to do some stupid experiment on my organs while I'm still conscious!" Well, you're friendly, Max thought sarcastically. She untied him. "You're welcome. I'm Max." He looked at her for a second. "I'm Fang. Y-you have really pretty brown eyes." Blue masquearde, strangers look on When will they learn this loneliness? Temptation heat beats like a drum Deep in your veins, I will not lie "Angel, wake up!" shouted Gazzy. (A/N: This is while they're escaping from the School.) His sister immediately opened her eyes. She had dozed off while they were in the car. "Where are we going, Jeb?" Max asked. "We're going far away, Max. We don't want them to catch us." Angel saw a spider on the ceiling. She started crying and clung to Iggy. (A/N: I don't know if Angel is afraid of spiders in the books...just pretend she is, ok?) Iggy hugged her and patted her small blonde head. Little sister (Thou shall not fall) Come to your brother (Thou shall not die) Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear) Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) Max remembered being at the School, when they had just gotten a new baby. She named her Angel because of her curly blonde hair and dove-like white wings. Whenever the baby cried, she was always the one who burped her or fed her. In a sense, Angel became like Max's daughter... My Shangri-Las I can't forget Why you were mine I need you now "Max!" a voice squealed. Max turned around and saw Ari, following her around as usual. He was like a cute little brother to her. "Oh. Hi, Ari. Did those Whitecoats scare you?" He nodded. "Mean ady hit A-ee." (A/N: "Mean lady hit Ari." He's two years old...) She picked him up. "It's going to be OK, Ari." Cry, little sister (Thou shall not fall) Come to your brother (Thou shall not die) Unchain me, sister (Thou shall not fear) Love is with your brother (Thou shall not kill) Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Cry Little Sister? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfics Category:One Shots Category:K+-Rated Fanfictions